A Friend From Yesterday
by Misha
Summary: After ten years, Ron and Hermione run into each other by accident and realize how much changes over time.


A Friend From Yesterday   
By Misha

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me!

Author's Notes- This is just a short, slightly angsty story that takes place way in the future. I'm the first to admit that I don't like Ron/Hermione, though this has hints of that pairing. I'm just not very good at writing stories where they end up together. Sorry. This is an angsty look at what could happen in the future. Well, that's all, enjoy!

Pairing- Minor Draco/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione.

Rating- PG

Summery- After ten years, Ron and Hermione run into each other by accident and realize how much changes over time.

Spoilers- All four books.

* * *

"Hermione?" 

She turned at the sound of the oh-so familiar voice; a voice she hadn't heard in many years.

"Ron." She said, a smile lighting up her face.

He smiled in return. "You look good."

"So do you." She said, silently wondering when they had become strangers. They had once been the best of friends, but that was a long time ago. Another life, really.

"How are you?" She asked, trying to keep the wistfulness out of her voice.

"Good," he told her. "What about you?"

"The same." She said with a smile. "I teach Charms at Hogwarts."

"I always figured you'd teach." He told her warmly. "After all, you're probably the best student to ever grace those halls."

"Maybe," Hermione agreed with a laugh. "What about you?"

"I'm working at the Ministry." Ron told her. "I'm a magical Ambassador."

"How interesting." She said in honest delight.

He smiled. "Why don't we go catch up over lunch, I'm starving."

"Same old Ron." She said with a laugh. "All right."

After all, it had been many years since they had last had a meal together. Too many years.

Ron led her to a little pub and they sat down. After they placed their orders, Hermione looked at him.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" She asked. "After all it must have been, what, ten years since I last saw you?"

Even saying it, she could barely believe it. Ten years, how did that happen? But she knew the answer to that, it happened because life happened. Friendships didn't always last forever, even the ones that you thought couldn't possibly end.

"About that." He agreed with a wry smile. "I've been good. I'm married."

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprised delight. "Do I know her?"

"In fact, you do." Ron answered. "It's Lavender."

"That's wonderful." Hermione said with a smile. "I always thought you two might make a good match."

Ron looked surprised. "Really? Well, I didn't see it for about five years. Then we met up by chance and... The next thing I knew, I was head over heels in love with her. We got married a month later."

"Very romantic." Hermione commented. "Any kids?"

"Two." Ron told her as the waitress brought their food. "A three year-old boy and an eighteen month girl, plus Lav's pregnant again, she's due next month."

"That's wonderful." Hermione said. "I'm sure you're a great father."

"I don't know about that," Ron blushed, "but I try, my kids are my life. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I'm married as well, I have been for seven years now." Hermione confessed.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really? So you finally found a guy who could compete with Harry's memory?"

Hermione winced at the hint of bitterness in his tone and the reminder of what had gone wrong between them ten years earlier... Ron had wanted to be more than friends and she had pushed him away, unable to see him that way.

She had been desperately in love with Harry and his death had shattered her. Ron's advances had come almost a year after Harry's death, but she still hadn't been ready to let him go. It had taken her another two and a half years before she was truly able to move on and even now, a part of her still loved Harry, would always love him. He'd been her first love.

"Ron..." She said softly.

Ron shook his head. "Don't." He told her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it, it's ancient history."

"Yes it is." Hermione agreed.

Ron smiled. "Anyway, I'm eager to here about your husband. Do I know him?"

Hermione bit her lip, Ron was going to be very shocked when he heard.

"Yes, you do." She said with a slight smile. "Ron, I'm married to Draco."

He stared at her. "Malfoy!" He asked in disbelief.

"His name is Draco." Hermione corrected with a small smile. "After all, I'm a Malfoy now too."

Ron looked horrified. "How could you marry him? After how horrible he was to you?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you know that that was all an act." She explained patiently.

She herself had been shocked to learn in their fifth year, that Draco's behaviour was all an act and that he did not share any of his father's beliefs. Harry and Draco had become close friends after Harry had discovered this and Draco had acted as a double-agent just like Snape. Still, despite that Ron had never liked or trusted the blond Slytherin.

Ron made a face. "Still... But if you're happy."

"I am." Hermione said. "Ron, Draco makes me happier than I ever thought I could be again. I don't love him like I loved Harry, I'll never love anyone like that again, but... I do love him very much."

Ron was quiet for a moment. "Why him?" He asked. "Why not me? I mean he was Harry's friend too. So why were you able to love him and not me?"

Hermione paused, trying to find the right words to answer. After all, this was a question she'd asked herself many times in the past.

"Draco gave me more time." She said finally. "He didn't even hint at his feelings until Harry had been gone over three years and... It was different. Ron, you and I had always been friends, but more than that, it had always been you, Harry and I. When I was with you, I was aware of the fact that Harry was gone. That he should have been there and that's no way to live."

Ron was quiet for a moment. "I guess it doesn't matter now." He said finally. "It's been a long time and we've both moved on."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed.

"Do you have any kids?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "Three, with a fourth on the way."

Ron raised a surprised eyebrow. "You're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm two months along, which is why I'm not showing you yet."

"Congratulations." Ron told her. "How old are your kids?"

Hermione smiled. "Isabella's five, Harry's three and a half and Grace is two."

"You have a son named Harry as well, neat." Ron commented.

Hermione stared at him. "Your little boy's name is Harry?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. What else would I name my first son?"

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "Draco and I talked about it and decided that there was no other name we could choose."

"Hell, it's the most popular name in the wizarding world." Ron pointed out.

Hermione nodded, she had been aware of that fact. She found it flattering that so many people chose to name their son after Harry, but it wasn't surprising. After all, he had died to once again rid the world of evil. He would always be a hero.

"I still miss him every day." Ron confided. "I think about him and wonder why he had to die."

"So do I." Hermione confessed. "I often wonder what might have been. I love the life I have now, but I wonder about the life I might have had."

They were both silent as they pondered her words. It was true. She loved her husband and children, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened had her adored Harry lived. What life might they have had.

She had been a different person then, much more happy and carefree, a big piece of her had died with Harry. So much had changed with his death. She had lost her youth and she had lost Ron as well as losing Harry. She looked at Ron across the table and felt saddened by the fact that he was almost a stranger.

After a moment, they changed the subject. They talked about harmless subjects--new discoveries in potions, politics, stuff like that.

Once they were finished eating, Hermione stood up.

"I really have to go, but it was nice to see you again." She said softly.

"Yeah." Ron said. "It was."

He stood up and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye 'Mione, I hope you're happy."

"I wish the same for you." Hermione said with a smile, before turning and walking away.

Seeing Ron again had shown her that the past was truly gone. They had once been best friends, but now they were strangers.

Life had gone on and they had moved on without one another. It was sad, but... It was life.

The End


End file.
